Software developers typically use a separate test environment to test applications that interface with another software application or service (e.g. a web-based service). In order to effect testing, a software developer typically creates test accounts and other testing data with which the test environment interacts. However, setting up a test environment often includes manual and repetitive tasks that increase the time and cost associated with the software development and integration process.
As such, a long felt need exists for an integrated, end-to-end, automated configuration, analysis and evaluation tool that is open to various entities that may wish to interface with a software system or service.